Magneto
Erik Lehnsherr, also known by the codename Magneto, is a mutant and the founder of the pro-mutant teams Brotherhood of Mutants and Acolytes. Biography Erik Lehnsherr was a boy who became trapped in a Nazi Concentration Camp during World War II. He was saved by the combined efforts of Logan and Captain America, and he immediately repayed the favor, unbeknownst to the two heroes by using his abilities to deflect grenades that were tossed at them. He grew up hating humanity, but befriended fellow mutant Charles Xavier. However, their ideological differences separated them. While Xavier went and formed his X-Men Erik, now Magneto, formed the Brotherhood of Mutants. At some point he had two children, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. However, Scarlet Witch was too powerful to control her own powers so he sent her to an asylum where she could seek help. He had Mystique become principle of Bayville High School to recruit the young mutants Blob, Toad, Avalanche, and Rogue. He also had Quicksilver join the team. While the Brotherhood fought the X-Men, Magneto built Asteroid M as a haven for mutants. He located the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak and used it to greatly enhance a mutant's abilities. He then pitted the Brotherhood against the X-Men to see who was stronger, then captured the winner. However, Mystique, who had lost, was resentful and betrayed him. The "losers" found Asteroid M and destroyed it. Mystique then went on a mission to destroy Magneto and his plans. He found Gambit, Pyro, and Sabretooth and formed them into the Acolytes. He forced Colossus into the team by threatening his family in Russia. He used the Project: Rebirth technology, used to make Captain America, to de-age himself healing many of his health problems. He arranged so that the existence of mutants would be made public in a large fight against a large Sentinel robot. However, Mystique released his daughter who nearly killed him by stopping his powers. Luckily, Quicksilver saved him at the last second making it appear as though he had died. Scarlet Witch then went around hunting her father, and using Quicksilver as bait. Eventually he used Mastermind to change her memories to make her think he was a good father, and she willingly joined his cause. When he found out about Mesmero's plan to release the ancient mutant Apocalypse, Magneto made stopping them his new mission. However, he was apparently killed then turned into a Horseman of Apocalypse along with Xavier, Mystique, and Storm. He was eventually saved by the Brotherhood, Acolytes, and X-Men then helped by his two children. When Xavier read Apocalypse's mind, he saw that Magneto was an ally of the X-Men. Powers and Abilities Powers Magneto is a mutant. Magnokinesis: Magneto has near-limitless control of all forms of magnetism, whether natural or artificial, to manipulate any metal. He recently proved able to effectively contain the power of a Celestial. Magneto can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. Magneto has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with apocalyptic floods and continent shaking earthquakes. Magneto once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. It is unclear whether Magneto's power is psionic or purely physiological in nature.He can also generate electromagnetic pulses of great strength and generate and manipulate electromagnetic energy down to photons. *''Magnetic Force-Fields:'' Magneto usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men, including Phoenix, Thor, and even Galactus. Magneto can also use his force fields to hit or trap an enemy. *''Magnetic Flight:'' Magneto is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, propelling himself thus. By using his magnetic powers, Magneto can virtually travel at trans-light speeds; however, in order to travel in space, Magneto also requires his force field to breathe. *''Geomagnetic Link:'' Magnus is tied very closely to Earth's EM Field. As is it effected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it, and with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends him strength by it's simple existence. He draws on it all unconsciously. *''Matter Manipulation:'' Magneto is able to manipulate matter even to the subatomic level for a number of purposes. This might explain why, his not limited to objects with metallic properties and is able to manipulate objects with non metallic properties like wood, stone, plastics etc. *''Metallic Bonding:'' Magneto has recently presented the power to atomically bond metallic substances to any designated surface material. This newly developed technique allows Magneto to blend metallic alloys with the earth, water, and air (HoM). *''Organic Iron Manipulation:'' Magneto can control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allows him to have full control over an opponent's body. He can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. He can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin. Magneto has used his magnetic abilities to extract the Adamantium bonded to Wolverine's biomolecular skeletal structure. *''Electromagnetic Sight:'' By concentrating, Magneto can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Under normal conditions, Magneto possesses the physical strength of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman strength which limits are unknown. Whatever those limits might be, he is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 100 tons with ease. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' As a result of increasing his strength, he dramatically increases the overall efficiency of his musculature. While magnetically enhanced, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Magneto can exert himself physically for up to at least a few days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Under normal conditions, Magneto possesses the physical durability of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman durability, to the point he can shrug off punches to the face from super humans such as Namor and Colossus while weakened and remain unharmed. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' He naturally possesses enhanced reflexes. He can further enhance this reflexes with magnetic energy, to the point he can pluck out of the air with his hand, superhumans as swift and fast as the likes of Northstar with ease. *''Superhuman Speed'' Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Although Magneto's primary power is magnetism, he can also project or manipulate any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum. He can fire and absorb bolts of electricity and magnetic force, reverse lasers and other forms of radiation or energy, create enough intense heat as infrared radiation to level a city, manipulate gravity, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. Infrared radiation is part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays -- Magneto can project any of these. Magneto has demonstrated the capacity to produce a wormhole, and to safely teleport himself and others by means of the wormhole. Astral Projection (Possibly Formerly): Magneto has occasionally been said to be able to manifest an astral projection of himself. However, like all formerly attributed psychic powers, this has been retconned out of existence at least once, and hasn't been used by Magneto since the "Silver Age" (chronologically speaking), possibly implying any such abilities were lost during his regression to childhood by Mutant Alpha Telepathic Resistance: Magneto has trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths, and is resistant to telepathic attack. This training is similar to that given to the X-Men and New Mutants by Professor X, although the effects are further augmented with the aid of his helmet (see below) his own Electromagnetic powers can also interfere with telepathic assaults. Additionally, Magneto is possessed of a strong will, which also aids him in resisting telepathic assaults. Abilities Genius-level Intellect: A mastermind, Magneto is a genius in various scientific fields. He is an expert on genetic engineering and mutation, with knowledge far beyond that of contemporary science. He can create artificial living beings, mutate humans in order to give them superhuman powers, instill genetic mind-control, create adult clones of human beings and manipulate the genetic structures of these clones during their development. His discoveries in particle physics would revolutionize the field and place him among the giants of scientific history if they were to be revealed. He has designed magnetically-powered aircraft and spacecraft, space stations, an underground complex said to be a masterpiece of automated technology that would do Tony Stark or Reed Richards proud, complex robots and computers, magnetically-powered generators, and machines capable of nullifying mutant powers within a radius of several miles. Military Training: Magneto is a skilled strategist and has more than a rudimentary knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Excellent Strategist: Magneto is an excellent strategist, tactician, and skilled leader. Multilingual: Magneto is fluent in English, French, Polish, Russian, Hebrew, Arabic, Ukrainian, German, and Yiddish. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Magneto is a neutral antagonist. He wants to bring his race of Mutants, not related to the Mutants of Bestiary lore, order and balance by removing all that oppose him in his way. But even he knows that by allying with Maleficent and Padro Lodo, he would seem like a hypocrite to his fellow Mutants. So, he has decided to form his own faction of villains who are not allied to either Maleficent, Kang, or the Shadow Blot in order to bring about his ruling upon the Multiverse. However, what even Padro Lodo or Kang do not know is that Magneto has a little secret: within the darkest regions of his heart, lies the vast psionic entity known as Onslaught, born from the darkness of Magneto's heart. Magneto plans on unleashing Onslaught at the most oppurtune moment so that the Society, Organization, and Conquerer Armada will all be destroyed so that Mutantkind can finally overtake the Universe and rule it as they please. Category:Antagonists Category:The Acolytes Category:Mutants